A Little Bit Longer
by Ryuu-chan desuuu
Summary: Hinata sudah tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Sekarang, senyuman dan tawa orang lain seakan sebuah lampu yang tak pernah padam. Tapi tidak untuk dirinya. First NaruHina Fanfic. Warning: AU, OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: DOH! I do not own the song, neither the Naruto manga.**** Okay—fine. Naruto © Kishimoto-sensei—A Little Bit Longer ©Jonas Brother; storyline—and the fandom too—officially not mine. But I wish Nick was mine—no, kidding. Enjoy.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, etc. =))**

**Prolog**

**Prolog.**

"Hinata—_maafkan Ayah_.."

Maafkan? Untuk apa? Rasanya Ayah tak pernah salah padaku—pikir Hinata sambil memandang Ayahnya. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sayang tak satupun dari suaranya yang keluar untuk menyatakan pertanyaannya. Hinata memandang Ayah, yang menangis sambil memeluknya. _Tapi dia masih tak mengerti_. Untuk apa Ayah menangis?

Warna putih menusuk dari ruangan-ruangan rumah sakit terasa menyakitkan, kini. Dia ingin membentak satu-satu doktor yang membuat Ayah menangis. Tapi sayang, dia tak bisa melakukan itu, jelas karena dialah etensitas yang selalu bernyali kecil—selamanya. Dia tak bisa menahan air mata lagi melihat sang Ayah menangis. Pelukan erat dari tangan besar sang Ayah memang kuat dan membuatnya sesak—membuatnya ingin menangis, dan selalu ingin menangis.

"A-ayah…" ucapnya lirih, akhirnya menemukan suaranya yang tadinya menghilang. Namun air mata sudah berlinangan di pelupuk matanya. Jarang sekali ia melihat Ayahnya menangis. "k-kenapa Ayah h-harus m-meminta m-maaf p-pa-pada-ku…?"

Ayah tak menjawab, membuat Hinata merasa ketakutan—memangnya apa salah Ayahnya? Telah mempermalukan diri di depan umum? Bukankah tidak? Tapi, Ayahnya terisak, dan akhirnya menjawab dengan suara bisikan lirih yang, bagi Hinata terasa mendominasi ruangan ini dengan kegelapan.

"Kamu sakit…sakit—HINATA!"

Dan semuanya gelap.

***

"Hinata?"

Kesadarannya kembali, namun yang dilihatnya adalah Sakura yang berdiri di atasnya.

"Sakura…"

"Ya, Hinata?"

"Tolong—jangan beritahukan hal ini kepada Naruto—tolong."

**Autor Corner=)) ********abal =))**

**He-ya xD I'm back :3 well, baru prolog doang kok. Makanya pendek~ *KABUR***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer;  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999 (bener pan? *ngakak*) | A Little Bit Longer © Jonas Brother, 2008.**

Sudah tak paham.

Naruto memandang meja yang dari kemarin kosong itu, mencoba mengandaikan orang yang menduduki meja itu masih terduduk manis disana, mengerjakan soal yang di tanyakan oleh Iruka-sensei, guru mereka. Namun, sang Naruto Uzumaki pun pasti tak bisa menutupi kekosongan itu. Well, tepatnya—_sangat tidak bisa. _Akhirnya, bocah yang baru genap 15 tahun itu menghela nafas panjang, menghadapi soal Fisika yang kini di kerjakan seisi kelas—kecuali Shikamaru, sebenarnya; anak itu sudah selesai dari tadi. Wajar saja—oke, _hampir_ seisi kelas. Ditatapnya kertas soal itu, masih kosong layaknya dosa bayi yang sama sekali tak ada. Naruto mendengus. Sakura bilang _dia_ hanya terkena flu biasa karena hujan-hujanan bersama adiknya, namun Naruto sama sekali tak percaya. Well, kenapa harus percaya, hm?

"Naruto…!"

Suatu suara menyahut dari belakang sana, namun Naruto tak merespon sama sekali, sibuk menyoret-nyoret kertas soalnya yang kosong. Membuat sebal bocah yang memanggilnya, Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba mengurutkan kening, lalu menyolek Naruto dari belakang. Sayang, Naruto juga tidak merespon. Ck. Bocah itu akhirnya mencubit Naruto keras. Sampai kulit Naruto merah-merah membentuk sebuah bulan sabit. Tapi—masih tak ada respon. Mengurutkan kening, akhirnya menyerah. Padahal, niatannya tadi adalah mengambil sontekan dari Naruto yang berkata sudah belajar tadi pagi. Tapi, begitu melihat satu meja (Kiba tak pernah memerhatikan meja itu punya siapa) yang kosong, terlihat ekspresi Naruto yang kecewa. Membuat bingung saja.

"Inuzuka," ucap Iruka yang menyadari apa yang dilakukan Kiba. Kiba tersentak, lalu melihat Iruka sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. "Sedang apa kamu? Dan—soal satu-tiga dan sepuluh, salah semua. Ulangi. Dan ah"—pandangan Iruka beralih ke Naruto—"Uzumaki, kenapa kertasmu kosong semua?"

"…" seisi kelas terdiam. Walaupun begitu, Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis kepada Iruka, dan kembali mencoret-coret kertasnya. "…aku—belum belajar, Sensei." Sebuah jawaban yang simpel, memang. Tapi, cukup mengejutkan Kiba, Sasuke Uchiha, Chouji Akamichi, dan Rock Lee yang mendengar Naruto sudah belajar tadi pagi. Malahan Naruto mengatakannya dan penuh semangat. Ucapan pasti berhasil juga terlontar dari mulutnya. Iruka tersenyum. Tapi senyuman yang menyeramkan, dalam pandangan beberapa orang.

"Baiklah, Uzumaki; temui Sensei sepulang sekolah."

Naruto tak lega—tak juga melengos. Hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar dan mencoret-coret kertasnya. "Baik," terdengar jawaban lirih dari mulut Naruto. Walaupun lirih dan tak jelas, tampaknya Iruka puas dengan jawaban tersebut, dan pergi dari meja Naruto, ke mejanya sendiri. Naruto masih mencoret-coret kertasnya, dan tak membiarkan seorangpun melihatnya, baik Sakura maupun Sasuke, atau Lee, dan semuanya; tanpa pengecualian—tepat. Terdengar pembicaraan rahasia yang dilakukan Chouji dan Kiba. Mereka duduk bersebelahan—sedangkan Naruto sendiri, entah kenapa. Itu permintaan darinya beberapa hari ini, meminta Sasuke pindah tempat duduk sampai dia bilang boleh duduk di sebelahnya lagi. Tepatnya dengan suara lirih dan tatapan menerawang. Sasuke mau, dan pindah di sebelah Neji.

"Chouji, bukannya tadi pagi Naruto bilang dia sudah belajar?"

"Hm? Iya, tentu."

"Lalu kenapa dia bilang belum belajar?"

"Kenapa bertanya padaku?"

"…"

_Tak terlalu berguna—pembicaraan ini_, batin Kiba sambil melengos malas. Dia memandang kertasnya yang terbilang masih salah. Satu, tiga—dan sepuluh. Itu tiga soal yang susah, buktinya Shikamaru—kata Ino—langsung melotot dan menguap malas-malasan saat melihat tiga soal itu…

***

"Hinata-onee-san..."

Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Hanabi tersenyum sambil membawa bunga _citrus_ bersama Konohamaru. Mereka memang teman sekelas. "Hanabi—dan Konohamaru-san, selamat pagi," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Hanabi dan Konohamaru balas tersenyum; tapi senyum itu tetap terlihat sesirat khawatir. "Kalian tak sekolah…?" Hinata bertanya—masih jam sebelas, harusnya dua anak itu _masih_ berada di sekolah beberapa jam ini. Konohamaru otomatis nyengir lebar mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Libur—" kata Konohamaru dengan cengiran halus. Dia berhenti sebentar, menatap tanggalan. "—ini hari sabtu, Hinata-onee-san. Harusnya beberapa orang yang bisa Konohamaru sebut, sudah pulang dari jam sepuluh. Ini pukul sebelas."

"Maksudmu, Naruto-nii-san, Sakura-nee-san dan Sasuke-nii-san dan lain-lain?" tanya Hanabi sambil menatap Konohamaru dengan pandangan bingung. Mendengar nama Naruto, wajah Hinata langsung berubah, dan tangannya mencengkram selimut putih rumah sakit. Konohamaru menyenggol Hanabi.

"_Hanabi-chan! Bodoh! Kau kan tahu satu-satunya orang yang tak tahu bahwa Hinata-onee-san sakit hanya Naru-san!_" bisik Konohamaru kesal. Hanabi memerhatikan Hinata yang memandang jendela, memandang langit biru dimana dua burung sedang terbang bersama, seperti pasangan yang sedang berkencan. Tak terasa senyuman hampa terukir di wajah Hinata. "Hinata-nee-san, kami pergi dulu, ada pekerjaan rumah dari Sensei!" akhirnya Konohamaru berteriak, menarik tangan Hanabi dan pergi keluar.

Hinata hanya tersenyum miris—_Sendiri lagi_, pikirnya. Teringat kedua pasang mata biru laut itu, dengan rambut jabrik berwana kuning dan tiga goresan yang terukir di dua bagian wajahnya; sungguh khas. Penyuka ramen, pekerja keras. Anak bodoh. Tanpa terasa senyum manis terukir di wajah Hinata. Haus. Ia merasa haus. Tapi meja itu di luar jangkauannya. Ketika ia berdiri, sebuah foto jatuh. Terlihat foto Hinata dan Naruto, ketika bertamasya ke pantai. Well—bisa dibilang Naruto memang lumayan. Di kejauhan terlihat Sakura sedang bercanda dengan Sasuke, serta Ino yang sedang bertos-tos ria dengan Shikamaru. Sementara, Hinata tiba-tiba merasa pusing. Gelas di genggamannya jatuh—hancur, pecah, menjadi berbagai pecahan.

Satu kata terpatri di kepalanya—_Naruto_…—dan, dunia kembali gelap.

**(A/N)**

**Yey, say hurray~ xD selesai dalam 1 hari! Ckkck, entah kenapa lancar banget book X) terima kasih buat Dear God-nya A7X dan berbagai fanfic dan foto-foto Death Note yang bikin saya keranjingan LxL xD Buat yang penasaran sakitnya Hinata, tunggu chappie depan yaa~ ;;)**


End file.
